User talk:Yourdarkestdays
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Achievements/Trophies page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Achievements/trophies page what were you exactly trying to do there? Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 06:23, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Lasso Please refrain from simply copy and pasting entires from Wikipedia. Feel free to use it as a source, but rewrite and paraphrase all information. Thanks -- Tiktaalik 00:55, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and on top of that, if it doesn't have anything to do with gameplay, but with the actual construction of the item or whatever, we don't care. This wiki covers videogames. The RD series, to be precise. We are not the old rope and flax wiki. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 10:58, May 9, 2010 (UTC) talk page You are *not* allowed to remove conversations from your talk page. Please read the rules next time. Go to 'Help', and then 'Rules and Policies' Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 21:02, May 31, 2010 (UTC) u wanna know what the fuck i was doing? i was trying to make this Wiki a little more ps3 friendly considering It only said achievements instead of achievements/Trophies. I used to have respect for this website, but not any more because you and all the other admins are a bunch of cock munching fags. you should be happy that anyones even helping out considering how you treat us all. like seriously wtf is wrong with making this wiki a bit more ps3 friendly? you fucking xbots think your the shit and all that, but all im going to say is to have fun having your discs scratched from some shitty system :) LOL you know you have no life when you care about someone editing something ON THEIR OWN FUCKING PAGE Hey, leave him alone. He is right, and how can you say that when your on here to comment on people trying to maintain a site? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 21:12, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Woah... over the line. All TNT did was tell you, quite politely, that removing conversations from talk pages is against policy. That's it. I don't know how you manage to get some kind of console bias out of that.--WouldYouKindly 21:26, May 31, 2010 (UTC) And by the way, this may be your talk page, but it, like my own talk page, and every other talk page on this wiki, is affected, without exception, by all policies on the wiki.--WouldYouKindly 21:28, May 31, 2010 (UTC) HAHA LMFAO maintaining a site? ya thats really maintaining a site when you question why someone made the wiki more ps3 friendly...seriously fuck off. I first discovered this website through looking for an online stratedgy guide for Fallout 3, and i thought "what a great idea" donating information to help everyone out. but fallout 3 is a little old and it doesn't need editing so when i heard about Red Dead Redemption i was happy i might be able to help out somehow, turns out when you try to help you get bitched at by all these stupid fucking rules and regulations that make no sense whatsoever. you guys should seriously get a job or do somethin to keep busy like for fuck sakes is that all you can do? bitch at donators? thats as wrong as going to give blood but instead they just kill you, or Bill gates stealing from a homeless person he didn't exactly tell me politely...all it did was to make him sound like a complete douchebag ::: You have contributed essentially nothing to this wiki. Also, apparently the hypocrispy of criticizing a volunteer for criticizing another volunteer is totally lost upon you. -- Tiktaalik 21:33, May 31, 2010 (UTC) As a matter of fact, I do have a job, and I am going into my second year of college after this summer. And the rules are there for a reason, the one you seem so resistant to (the one about not deleting discussions) is so that records of particular users' actions can be quickly and easily accessed. And comparing rules that are there for a reason to killing off blood donors is probably one of the worst examples of the False Analogy logical fallacy that I've ever seen, I suggest you quit while you're ahead before I'm forced to block you.--WouldYouKindly 21:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) and PS: yes he did tell you politely, he didn't swear or "yell" (as much as can be done in text form anyway) like you're doing now. All he said was to please stop deleting talk page conversations and gave you a link to the relevant wiki policy.--WouldYouKindly 21:37, May 31, 2010 (UTC) thats pretty funny considering that was my FIRST time deleting it and you guys get all over it...please explain to me why the rule is in place that you cant delete a post on your own fucking talk page? Taken directly from the Dont Delete Discussions Policy: * Keeping old discussions may prevent the same debate from happening repeatedly. For example, if two different sources provide differing information, leaving the discussion may prevent it being brought up repeatedly. * Providing a record of a user's actions and discussions with other users. Although it is possible to view the page history, it is much easier to look over a discussion. Even if it doesn't seem important, it's easier to just keep everything to keep the policy simple and avoid unneeded conflict.--WouldYouKindly 21:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) it's quite simple. If you read the rules, you would know. If you want me to copy-past them here, I'd be happy to. ::''Discussion pages are an integral part of a wiki; they are a place for users to decide which direction an article should go in, what to include and not to include, and to place any other kinds of comments. User talk pages are also important, being a place where users can communicate about a wide variety of things, as well as receiving warnings from other users regarding unhelpful edits, and messages from Administrators about blocks. ::These comments may end up outdated and seem useless; however, there are many reasons to keep them. ::So why keep discussions? ::There may seem to be no purpose, but keeping discussions can be very useful. For example: ::*Keeping old discussions may prevent the same debate from happening repeatedly. For example, if two different sources provide differing information, leaving the discussion may prevent it being brought up repeatedly. ::*Providing a record of a user's actions and discussions with other users. Although it is possible to view the page history, it is much easier to look over a discussion. ::When does this not apply? ::Obviously, some discussion may not necessarily be an integral part of the article or user's talk page. For example, "OMG YOU GOT OWNED NOOB" or "ZOHMIGOSH LAWLS!!!!!" should be deleted. Spam, or an utterly pointless message, however, is the only thing which can be deleted, as it is not actually a discussion of any kind. ::Some other situations and what to do: ::*Blatant flaming (negative messages directed at other users) can be removed ::*Talk pages that are outdated (these can be archived instead) Make any sense? Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 21:57, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :also, if we're going to show off here, I have a life, a job, currently working on finishing my education, and I have a fiancé! Spiffing. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 21:59, May 31, 2010 (UTC) And about what you said about us "getting on your back about it" we only did so when you started yelling and swearing at us. Most of us would rather settle this amicably than having to block you.--WouldYouKindly 22:04, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Acually it does make sense now. thanks for explaining it! but i would like to know if i can delete all of this shit on my talk page considering all we have been doing is arguing, and it is not really any help to the wiki. after all: Blatant flaming (negative messages directed at other users) can be removed. and im sorry i needed something to rant about, but please refrain from being douchebags and adding other shit like seriously all you had to say was what tik said: Please refrain from simply copy and pasting entires from Wikipedia. Feel free to use it as a source, but rewrite and paraphrase all information. Thanks -- Tiktaalik you dont need to add this other bullshit: Oh, and on top of that, if it doesn't have anything to do with gameplay, but with the actual construction of the item or whatever, we don't care. This wiki covers videogames. The RD series, to be precise. We are not the old rope and flax wiki. Lordofthelargepants It was a way of making a point. It might be historically correct towards the rope, but this is about an in-game, non-existing lasso. Just a random piece of completely inconsequential rope. Also, no, since we haven't been spamming, you're not allowed to remove it, since this was a discussion. A discussion that is not blatant flaming stays on the wiki, as stated per RD:DDD, above. You insist on calling me a douchebag though. You might have wanted to add some other inconsequention real-life relevant information to some other page, seeing as you made that edit. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 03:52, June 1, 2010 (UTC)